POR AZARES DEL DESTINO (JUDAL Y TÚ) (JUDAR Y TÚ)
by Miss.Schatten
Summary: Así como nuestros destinos suelen ser inciertos, lo mismo sucede con la vida de la joven protagonista de esta historia que por simple caprichos del destino termina en manos de un magi despiadado. Por cierto, esta joven, eres tú. Ven, toma mi mano y acompáñame a descubrir lo que te depara el destino con el depravado magi y demas personajes.


Oscuridad.

Completa, vacía, absoluta e impoluta oscuridad.

Tantas eran las penumbras de aquel húmedo y vacío lugar que a duras penas podías vislumbrar tus manos. El verlas apenas lo lograbas al levantarlas y ponerlas cerca de tu rostro.

Claro que apenas y podías ver la punta de tu nariz en aquel vacío.

Ese sitio era un lugar deprimente húmedo y frío. Y como guinda del pastel sin te encontrabas encadenada de pies a cabeza con unos ajustados y pesados grilletes oxidados.

A decir verdad, por extraño que pudiese parecer no te molestaban. No los querías quitar de tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué te sentías así, de esta manera? Parecía ser como si ya te hubieses hecho a la idea de tenerlos día a día, noche tras noche. Aquellas desgastadas piezas las tenías tan apegadas a tu frágil y débil cuerpo que ni siquiera te atrevías en pensar: ¿Cómo se verían tus extremidades desnudas de ese metal enmohecido?

Así es, de una forma vergonzosa y deprimente los sentías como otra extensión de tu ser. Como si se tratara de otro parte de tu cuerpo, o de tu misma mente. Cuan patético era aquello.

 _ **¿Hasta dónde habías caído...?**_

 _ **¿Qué tanto habían corrompido tu mente...?**_

Cuanto temor te causaban esas preguntas y sin mencionar las respuestas que pudieses dar.

 _«... ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?»_

Aquella simple pregunta retumbaba una y otra vez en tu confusa mente, a la vez que se apoderaban de ella. Hurgándole de forma violenta, tratando de encontrar sus respuestas fidedignas. Unas respuestas que tal parece no podías dar.

 _ **¿Qué tan fuerte te habían azotado para que lo olvidarás?**_

O quizá ya lo habías bloqueado de tu colapsan te ser. Vamos, sé que puedes recordar o ¿realmente te asusta el saberlo? Hasta hace poco te habías hecho a la idea de vivir de esa manera. A estar de esa forma tan mediocre y lastimosa de ti misma. Así es, recuerda, te habías hecho a la idea de a ser una esclava. Y a vivir lo mucho o poco que te quedara de tu existencia de esta manera.

Te habías acostumbrado inconscientemente a vivir así.

A que te tratasen así. De una manera meramente inhumana.

A no ser más que la maldita esclava de ese cerdo degenerado que se hacía llamar tu amo.

Así es te habías habituado a recibir órdenes, permanecer quieta y no articular palabra alguna a no ser que se te permitiera o se te ordenara hacerlo. Te habían moldeado para que tu cuerpo pudiese recibir buenos golpes sin soltar sonido alguno. Todo aquello si cometieses el más mínimo error o simplemente a recibirlas si tu amo se encontraba aburrido o enojado. Después de todo a él le gustaba verte sufrir e inclusive se podría decir que le divertía tu dolor.

 _ **¿Ya lo recordaste?**_

No eres más que un objeto para cualquier humano.

No eres más que una simple esclava.

Y a pesar de toda esa amarga agonía no estabas enojada. No con él. Si no contigo misma, si tan solo hubieses hecho caso a tus padres y no hubieras salido de la aldea tal vez no estuvieras aquí en este deprimente, solitario y oscuro lugar si no en la calidez de tu hogar. Y aún más importante con ellos, con tus padres y hermanos, y si también con tus amigos. Con quienes vivías cientos de aventuras, cientos de anécdotas, risas y llantos les querías tanto y los considerabas parte de tu familia.

 _«Pero, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a este lugar?»_

Te lo preguntaste sin poder recordar algo. Que fuertes azotes te habían dado para no poder recordar nada o tal vez, sólo tal vez te encontrabas en un bloqueo mental. Al fin de cuentas era una forma de resistencia. Nadie te culparía de ello, cualquiera lo hará con tal de poder sobrevivir a ese infierno.

Unos pocos minutos de tu pregunta, había surgido un vago recuerdo se tu pasado. No te esfuerces en recordarlo. No querrás saberlo.

 _-Cierto, como puede olvidar a ese pequeño y peculiar niño con largas hebras azules y unos pulcros orbes llenos de bondad y pureza de esa misma tonalidad. -_ Decías entusiasmada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si, ya podías recordarle. En parte lo hacías.

Podrías ver dentro de tu cabeza a ese lindo niño, podías recordar esa tierna y cálida sonrisa. Era como si aquel infante estuviera a tu lado. Y de nuevo él te contaba todas sus graciosas y divertidas aventuras. Las mismas aventuras que te hubiese gustado vivir y que mejor en grata compañía de tus amigos y la del niño de ojos azules. Pero, al parecer iba a ser imposible hacerlo.

 _avaha._ \- Un largo y decepcionado suspiro escapó de tus finos y secos labios.

 _«Mi pequeño amigo, Tú me brindaste un sin número de risas y dulces momentos ... Y yo como paga, te olvide. Lindo niño ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?»_

Insegura y temerosa te lo preguntabas. Claro, temías el no poder recordar su nombre, te sentías tan impotente el no poder hacerlo.

 _«Vamos recuerda lo, no debe de ser tan difícil hacerlo.»_

Te lo repetías una y otra vez bastante frustrada sin poder lograrlo, estabas a punto de darte por vencida, hasta que por fin su bello nombre vino a tu mente, y por pequeños momentos tus ojos se ilutaron de felicidad en aquella sosegada oscuridad.

 _-Claro, su nombre. Por fin le puedo recordar. Aladino cabe duda que ese es el nombre de aquel pequeño y lindo amigo mío, como fue que le puede olvidar._ -Decías, mientras pequeñas risas escapaban de tu fina boca. A pesar de todo este tiempo que has estado aquí en este fétido infierno podías recordarle, eso te hizo sentir bastante alegre y por un breve momento te hizo olvidar en donde estabas, inclusive podías recordar las tiernas y dulces palabras que te dijo aquella vez, con esa tranquila y tierna voz suya que te hacía sentir una reconfortante calidez dentro de tu pecho.

 _«Aladino: -Así es. Yo te puedo llevar hacia donde crece esa planta medicinal que tanto necesitas para que tu madre se recupere, neo-san.»_

Su forma tan cariñosa y dulce de hablarte era lo único que te hacía sentir libre de aquel horrendo y fétido pozo. Te hacía sentir que de nuevo volvieses a nacer, pero quien iba a pensar que con ese acto de bondad pura ibas a parar en este despreciable lugar. Sabes que tu lindo amigo Aladino no tuvo la culpa. Eso le sabes bien ya que él también tuvo este mismo destino.

¿ _ **En qué clase de infierno llegó a parar?**_

 _ **¿Es que acaso no tendrían piedad de un pequeño e indefenso niño como él?**_

No. Claro que no la tendrían, ellos ni siquiera conocen el significado de aquella palabra.

El dolor emocional y la impotencia física fueron enormes cuando esos comerciantes de esclavos los separaron. El ver cómo era arrebatado de tu lado te partía el alma. Gritaste, sollozaste e inclusive maldecirte en repetidas ocasiones con la esperanza de que soltaran al pequeño. Claro que no lo hicieron. No lo soltaron. Lo único que lograste infundir en ellos, fueron descomunales burlas hacia ti. Uno de ellos te dio un buen golpe en la cara para que te callarás.

Nunca nadie en la vida te había golpeado y menos con tanta fuerza y furia como aquel hombre había hecho. Caíste de rodillas a unos cuantos metros de tu tierno amigo, lo último que pudiste ver de su tierno e infante rostro fueron unas inmaculadas y cristalinas lágrimas que salían de sus enormes orbes azules a la vez que gritaba tu nombre.

« _Daría todo lo que fuera por volver a ver el rostro de Aladino... Por volver a estar a su lado ... Amigo mío te extraño.»_

 _ **¿Qué destino le deparara a aquel pequeño amigo tuyo?**_

Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar con gran anhelo que no sea el mismo destino que a ti.

- _Aladino, donde sea que estés y lo que estés haciendo. Deseo que te encuentres sano y salvo... Que no hayan corrompido tu dulce alma como hicieron con la mía y que aun seas ese mismo niño alegre y gentil que conocí en aquella ocasión... Aladino ... Espero que muy pronto nuestros destinos se vuelvan a cruzar. -_ Te lo decías a ti misma en voz baja para tratar de calmarte. Para lograr implantar una pequeña esperanza dentro de tu corrompido ser.

Para tratar de tener dentro tuyo una motivación y a la vez tener un sostén que te ayudara en no sumergirte por completo en la depravación.

Estando sentada, en la húmeda superficie dentro de aquellas tinieblas era lo único que deseabas.

 _«Que no le hagan lo mismo que a mí, por favor.»_

 _ ***Tal Tal Tal***_

Unos ruidos se comienzan a escuchar, logrando de una manera violenta sacarte de tus pensamientos.

Aquellos sonidos, cada vez se acercaban más a tus "aposentos" y se comenzaban a apoderar de tu mente, dando vueltas en ella. Logrando que retumbaran dentro de tu ser. Aquellos sonidos se sincronizaban con el tosco y rápido golpeteo de tu pecho. Por loco que parezca podías escuchar el cómo se fundía el latir de tu corazón con los pasos.

Unos secos y fuertes pasos que cada vez se aproximaban a la enorme puerta de madera que tenías frente tuyo.

 _«¿Será el amo?»_

Pensaste y con temor esperabas la respuesta. La cual tu misma te podías dar. Sabias a la perfección quien era esa persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

La única persona que podía infundir un colosal temor dentro tuyo.

La única persona que te había apartado de tu dulce amigo.

La única persona que gozaba el golpearte y humillante.

Los fuertes y retumbantes pasos se dejaron de escuchar. Y de un momento a otro el silencio volvía a reinar en aquel oscuro lugar. Pero su reinado no duro demasiado.

El chocar de algo metálico se hizo presente y de una forma lenta se comienza abrir la puerta. Dejando escuchar detrás de su abrir un horrendo chirrido, uno al que ya estabas bien adaptada. Conforme era abierta unos delicados y pequeños rayos de luz comienzan a escabullirse dentro de la celda logrando iluminarla a la vez que te dejan cegada por unos breves segundos. Tratas de protegerte de la luz, cerrando tus ojos a la vez que vas colocando tu delicado brazo frente a tu rostro.

Poco a poco comienzas a levantar tus párpados. Tus ojos comienzan a adaptarse a la cegadora luz. Retiras con cuidado tu brazo y logras observar una descomunal silueta obesa. Sabes con exactitud quien es el dueño de ella. El propietario de la sombra frente tuyo es del odioso sujeto que durante todo este tiempo hace que lo llames _amo y señor_ _Bedel_.

Él logra verte y ríe de la deplorable condición en la que te encuentras. Poco a poco comienza a caminar hacia ti con los mismos secos y lentos pasos ya característicos de hace un momento. Al tenerte frente a él, frena de una manera brusca y comienza a observarte minuciosamente a la vez que suelta una fina sonrisa de lado. Verte en ese estado le complace y le parece sumamente divertido. Por inercia comienzas a retirarte de Bedel, temes que te golpee para su diversión.

Comienza hablar tu amo. - _Vaya esclava más perezosa me he conseguido... Mira que estar todo el día sin moverse del sitio de donde la deje... Para mi suerte no me saliste tan cara. -_ Continúa hablando. - _Techo! Oye me das asco maldita y maloliente rata. Logras que con tan solo mirarte me enferme._

Terminando de decir eso, tú amo escupe a tus pies. Aquel acto te causa tanto asco, pero te abstienes en demostrarlo. Actúas como si aquello no te importase en lo más mínimo.

Así permaneces inmóvil como si aquel grotesco acto jamás hubiese pasado. Ya que si no guardas la compostura te podría dar una lección que nunca olvidarías.

Y no exactamente son golpes. Ya que como notaras él ya se ha percatado en la mujer bien formada y dotada que te has convertido. Y no solo Bedel tiene conocimiento de ello, si no que tú también lo has hecho. Has notado como tu cuerpo de infante se ha esfumado, abriendo paso al de una mujer. Tu cuerpo era la prueba de que te habías desarrollado en su totalidad, así que la próxima vez que te castigara te marcaría como suya. Como de su maldita y única propiedad.

Eso realmente te causa un terrible temor.

¿Y cómo no tenerlo?

Era tanto el miedo que infundía en ti. Que inclusive entrabas a la paranoia. Por ella pasabas noches enteras en las que permanecías despierta. Se te era imposible pegar los párpados, por tener la idea de que Bedel se metiera en tu prisión. Por el simple miedo de saber que tarde o temprano aquel inmundo y despreciable cerdo que tienes como amo te haría suya. Que poseyera tu cuerpo como y cuanto le complaciera. Y lamentablemente no podrás hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

Ya que al final de cuentas.

Tendrás que terminar de hacerte a la idea.

La idea que no eras más que un objeto.

Terminar de aceptar que no eras más que un ser inanimado y que muy pronto seria poseída como suya y de nadie más.

Que pasarías el resto de tu vida, como su maldita esclava y nada más. 


End file.
